Enchanted
by Violet Teardrops
Summary: After a bad break-up with Ron, what happens when Hermione meets someone she thought she'd never see again at a batch reunion? Based on the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. Re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the lyrics to 'Enchanted'. They belong with JKR and Taylor Swift.  
A/N: to those who haven't heard 'Enchanted' yet, I suggest you listen to it first before reading my story to fully grasp its meaning.  
THNX!**

* * *

_Hermione Granger_

I was devastated. I finished yet another glass of Butterbeer, the third this night. I was at a batch reunion, in the Great Hall. It was Harry and Ginny's idea, and when they informed Professor McGonagall, she thought it was brilliant. Another way to bring old friends together. People I once knew.

I sighed. I knew Ron had some good intentions for breaking up with me, but still. I not only lost his love, but I lost a friend.

Someone to look out for.

Someone to laugh with.

Someone to talk to.

Seriously, it would be hard to go back to 'being friends', knowing he used to love you. That he once had.

"Hermione, are you alright?" I looked up to see Harry looking at me worriedly. He took a seat next to me. "That's the third Butterbeer you've had tonight, what's wrong?"

I cleared my throat, hoarse from all that Butterbeer. "Nothing. I'm fine. Go play with Ginny or something." He frowned.

"Hermione, you're no good at lying. Besides, you've been drowning yourself in Butterbeer, you won't even get up to dance, you misplaced your handbag," he dumped in front of me, "and you look close to death. I'm like your brother, Hermione, and I can tell."

"Fine. Ron broke up with me."

"He _what?_" I turned around to see Ginny staring at me, wide-eyed. "Ron broke up with you? Since when?"

"Last night." She hugged me.

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." She looked at me thoughtfully. "Do you mind if I take Harry away from you tonight? I want to dance, and I like this song..."

"No, go ahead," I nodded.

"Hermione, at least be happy tonight. Talk to someone, dance with someone. I'm sure you'll feel better." Harry said, standing up. I smiled weakly.

"Thanks for the advice, Harry." He smiled, patted my hand, and waltzed away with Ginny.

I sighed, looking around. Harry was dancing with Ginny, her head on his shoulder. Neville was waltzing the night away with Hannah Abbott. Lavender seemed enjoying herself in Seamus' arms. Blaise Zabini was surrounded by a handful of admirers, one of them Pansy Parkinson. Even Luna was doing some freaky dance with her boyfriend, Rolf Scamander. _The Hall's full of lovebirds tonight, _I thought. _Everyone has a partner...everyone but me._

I sat up with a start. _Hey...I know this song._ At that moment, I spotted another lonely face amongst the sea of people.

**_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_**

**_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_**

Draco Malfoy was standing in the other end of the Hall, looking desolate and alone. My heart reached out to him. I just heard about his recent split with his then-fiancée, Astoria Greengrass. He looked much older from the 5 years that had elapsed since I last saw him, in this very Hall, right after Voldemort was finished. His platinum, white-blond hair was let loose, not usually how he wore it back in the day, slicked back. His steel grey eyes depicted how he felt. Lonely. Desolate. Unloved. And yet, he was still so shockingly handsome. My heart fluttered a little at the sight of him.

I couldn't stop staring, even when he caught me staring at him. He smiled, and it wasn't the usual, arrogant smirk that crossed his face. His eyes held a spark of amusement as he started to walk toward me.

**_Your eyes whisper 'have we met?'  
Cross the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like  
Passing notes in secrecy_**

**_And it was enchanting to meet you_**

"Hey." he whispered. I smiled.

"Hi."

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked, gesturing to the empty space beside me.

"No, of course." He sat down.

"I see you've finally managed to tame your bird's nest, Granger," he chuckled, "but it looks good on you though." I laughed.

"You seem quite dashing yourself, Malfoy." He smirked, then his expression softened.

"5 years...it's been so long since I'd last seen you, Granger."

"Likewise," I answered.

"I missed you, you know. I don't know why we'd never became friends."

I raised my eyebrow. "Gryffindor Mudblood, remember?" He frowned.

"I don't think that way anymore. The war changed my point of view."

"So how is life treating you?" I ask.

"Oh, very badly. It threw a lemon at me and I had no idea what to make of it."

"Make lemonade?" I offered. He smiled. "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. Yes, that's how the saying goes."

"Have you made your lemonade yet?"

"I try...but at times, it comes up a bit too sour, or a bit too sweet. Sometimes its a bit too bland, or a bit too...how do you say, pulpy?" I grinned.

"Life has its ups and downs...I guess you just have to deal with it." I said. "Like me and Ron...he broke up with me last night. I thought we'd be together forever, you know? But I guess...it wasn't meant to be. I always thought we were meant for each other, being best friends back in the day, but...I just don't know what happened. He just left me, right there. 'I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore.'"

A tear escaped my eyes. I'd never known how much Ron had meant to me until I said it out loud. Sure, we weren't meant to be lovers, but we were friends. I'd been his friend for as long as I can remember...

"He didn't say anything about being friends either. It's so hard...I was his best friend, and all those years just vanished in a single night."

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

I looked up at him. "No. I do. I deserve that bad. Tell me I do. I don't want to feel better. I know I did something wrong. I broke our relationship! I just know it! There was something I must've done!"

"Don't say that, Hermione. Please. You're a good person, and anyone who thinks otherwise must be stupid." He looked down. "I'm the one who hasn't been a very good person. But I'm trying to change, and that's what counts, doesn't it? Don't linger on the past. Focus on now. Be thankful that you've lived through it until now...because trust me, Hermione, if you loved him that much, you wouldn't be here tonight. You'd probably be off trying to make up with him or something."

"I don't understand."

"All I'm saying is...if you loved him, truly loved him, how are you supposed to feel when you're sitting here, with me, right now?"

"Oh, gosh, I'd feel really guilty for doing that! I'm not supposed to be hanging around other boys..." I looked at him. He was grinning.

"But I am, aren't I?"

"Yep. And how do you feel about being here with me?"

"I feel...not fine, but better. No, come to think of it...I feel great with you around." he smiled.

"See?"

"But that hole...it's still there. The space where Ron used to be...it's empty."

"Of course it is. Like you said, you'd been friends, best friends, for years, right? And then you were together for 5 more years...of course there'd be a hole in your heart. It's difficult...especially when you've lost a really good friend. But," he said, "It'll go away in time. You'll see. Time heals everything, Hermione."

I smiled at him. In front of me was a man, who was so different from the boy he used to be. It was obvious he was trying to change, be a better person.

"Thanks, Draco...for the advice. And for being here for me. I'd never expected that from you," I joked.

"Like I said...I'm trying to be a better person."

"And you're doing very well."

Silence engulfed us for a moment. We didn't speak, but the music filled our ears. It was a soft melody, beautiful.

**_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_**

He looked at me. "You want to dance?" he asked, his hand reached out to me. I looked up at him and took it. "It would be my pleasure," I answered, as he grinned and walked me to the dance floor.

**_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever, wond'ring if you knew_**

I was enchanted to meet you

We spent the entire night dancing and talking with each other. His hold was strong and firm, yet gentle and caring at the same time, and he didn't look at any other girls while he danced with me. Actually, he didn't look at any other girls the entire night. _Period._

He was also very open with me. He shared with me as he walked me home why he couldn't prevent himself from becoming a Death Eater, how it frightens him still, how he made his mother proud by reaching for his dreams, why he detested his arranged marriage with Astoria, and why he left her.

"I just couldn't stand her, you know? She was just like Pansy, only she was a bit more cunning. Besides, I like girls who are simple, funny, honest, caring, intelligent, pretty, down-to-earth...girls like you, Hermione." I blushed at the comment.

"Pink looks lovely on you, Hermione, did you know that?" he smirked, brushing his fingers against my cheek. I could feel my face turning red.

"Shut up, Draco, you're embarrassing me." He looked at me innocently.

"Calling you pretty is embarrassing?"

"Not really." We stopped in front of my house.

"Well, this is where I live. Do you want to come in?"

"Nah, I'll head home too. Mother is waiting for me anyway."

I giggled. "What kind of grown man still lives with his mother?" He looked flushed, then turned pale again, regaining his composure.

"It's a Manor, Hermione. I can live in my own Wing for three weeks without even crossing paths with my mother."

"Oh, fine. Goodnight, then, Draco...and it was nice to finally get to meet the real you."

"Goodnight to you too...and it was enchanting to meet you." he said, walking away into the darkness.

**_The ling'ring question kept me up  
Two A.M., 'Who do you love?'  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say_**

**_'Hey, it was enchanting to meet you'_**

**_All I know is it was enchanting to meet you_**

I tossed and turned in bed, unable to fall asleep. Memories of what happened tonight was swirling in my head.

... _"Besides," he had said, "I like girls who are simple, funny, honest, caring, intelligent, pretty, down-to-earth...girls like you, Hermione"..._

That was the first time he's called me 'Hermione'. In the 7 years at Hogwarts, this was the first time he'd called me by my first name.

..._"You know, she remind me of a leech...clinging on me too much..."..._

He told me of Astoria, and how he never, EVER wished to see her again.

..._"Goodnight to you, too...and it was enchanting to meet you"..._

_Do you like me, Malfoy?_ I wondered. _Because after tonight, I've found that maybe I DO like you...more than you'll ever know, I guess._

**_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wond'ring if you knew_**

**_That this night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wond'ring if you knew_**

**_I was enchanted to meet you_**

_Oh, how I wish we were like this a long time ago..._As I drifted off to sleep, echoes in my mind led to me dreaming of a white-blond boy with grey eyes, looking lovingly at me.

**_This is me praying that_**

**_This was the very first page  
Not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the word I held back  
As I was leaving too soon_**

**_I was enchanted to meet you_**

**_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_**

I heard a loud _crack _sound through my room. I got up and snatched my wand, looking round at the sound. In the middle of my bedroom stood Draco Malfoy, grinning sheepishly at me. I glared at him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, Draco? It's two in the morning..."

"I couldn't go to sleep knowing I forgot to give you something." He said simply.

I stared at him blankly. "What are you talking about?"

He crossed the room in about two strides to stand right in front of me.

"Er, what are you do-" I was cut short to find Draco's lips on mine.

It was blissful oblivion...as I wound my fingers through his hair, soft and silky, he pulled me closer, wrapping me in his warm embrace.

**_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever, wond'ring if you knew_**

**_That this night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever, wond'ring if you knew_**

**_I was enchanted to meet you_**

"I've been waiting to do that all night, Hermione." he murmured against my lips. I smiled.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Forever, if you want me to."

"You promise?" He smiled.

"I promise."

**_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_**

* * *

**A/N: This was rewritten and edited.**

**Thanks!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**READERS:**

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!**

**So if you were panicking when you saw this author's note, well, sorry, but it doesn't mean I'm making this one shot a multi-chap.**

**Rather, I'm going to have a FanFiction Clean Up Day.**

**If you're wondering what this means, it means that**** I'll be cleaning up my stories by removing all the typos, editing out the grammatical errors, so that they'll be good as new!**

**I just copy pasted the entire story on Word and edited out the typos and grammatical errors, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine.**

**All I'm saying is that ALL TYPOS WILL BE GONE.**

**I've also removed all typos from my other fics, so if you haven't read them yet, please give it a try.**

**So expect improved, professional fics next Saturday...**

**Luv Yall!**

**Violet Teardrops**


End file.
